The Party
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: For xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's contest. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**New story for xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's contest. Please review as I need at least 3 reviews on this story to make it legit for her contest.**

** Thanks guys, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, Sonny!" Nico shouted as he walked into Sonny's apartment, looking around at the decorations. Sonny beamed at him, "Thanks, I worked hard."<p>

Tawni muffled a chuckle, "Uh, Sonny, I think he means 'wow, this looks so lame!' isn't that right Nico?" She said smugly.

Sonny turned to Nico after a few moments of awkward silence, "Really Nico?" She asked him, with sad eyes.

"Um, well it doesn't exactly look like the _best_ party I've ever been to." Nico replied quietly.

"Well, if that's how you all feel, maybe you should all leave." Sonny said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sonny, I'm sure-" Grady started but Sonny raised her hand,

I'm going to get changed, and if I'm back and you're all gone, I'll get the message.' She said and stormed to her room.

-x-

Sonny twirled in front of the long mirror in her short, aqua blue dress, watching the way it swirled when she moved.

She was sure the colour reminded her of something she loved, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Slowly, she walked along the corridor, scared of finding that the living room was empty and all her friends had left.

Luckily, everyone was still there, and the Mackenzie Falls cast had arrived too. Yeah, I guess you're wondering, why were they there?

Well, _somehow_ Mr. Condor had found out about Sonny's party and forced her to invite the Mackenzie Falls cast too.

But Sonny thought that the _somehow_ may just have been Chad.

Mr Condor's reason was because he _'_th_ought it would make the two casts bond'_. But, c'mon! Even Sonny's peace picnic didn't work!

Tawni and Nico were sat in the corner of the brightly painted room, looking guiltily at each other, and when Nico noticed Sonny stood at the door he nudged Tawni.

Sonny watched them walk towards her,

"Listen, Sonny. I didn't want to make you upset. I'm sorry; this will be an awesome party. Can you forgive me?" Nico asked her, taking her hand.

Sonny nodded, a smile appearing as Nico kissed her hand gently and flashed a smile back. Tawni's was almost jealous as she watched the two together. _Almos_t.

"Yeah," Tawni interrupted them, "I mean, Portlyn has brought some booze, so it'll be a real party now." She said smugly as she watched the news sink into Sonny's face.

Her eyes widened, "Portlyn has brought alcohol? But my mom would kill me if she found out!" Sonny exploded, making everyone in the room look at her.

-x-

Chad had only just noticed her appearance but she still looked amazing even when her eyes were nearly popping out of her head.

"Dude. Stop staring. She'll think you're a freak." Devon hissed into Chad's ear as Sonny continued to shout.

Chad slapped him playfully, "Shut up man. I don't even like her." He argued, occasionally looking at her. Devon raised his eyebrows, "I'll believe that when pigs fly."

Chad smiled smugly, "In actual fact, a pig _did_ fly. And it got in the way of us kissing... And I'm gonna shut up now." Chad said, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah man, you told me about that. Well, if you don't want her, I'll have her." Devon winked at him. "You know what Devon, just... shut up." Chad said, smirking.

"Thought so. Now, where is the little freaky one? She seems cool." Devon said, scanning the room. Chad laughed, "Zora? You mean you like _Zora?_"

Chad waved his hand in front of Devon's eyes and knocked on his head, "Hello, is there anything actually in there?" Chad asked him jokingly.

"Eh, she isn't that bad. With a little bit of a tone down, she'd look okay." He defended just as she walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Devon, I heard you talking about me." Zora said, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah I was just telling Chad how you aren't that bad looking." Devon replied, giving a smile.

"Um, thankyou?" Zora replied, not knowing which way to take his comment. "No problem. So, how did you know we were talking about you?" He asked her.

"Oh," Zora smiled and pointed Chad and Devon's chests, "I installed microphones into your ties." She said proudly.

Chad grimaced, "Um, Zora? Did you happen to hear our conversation that Devon and I were just talking about?" He asked nervously.

She grinned, "Oh yeah. And Chad? Your secret isn't safe with me."

Chad was about to reply but Devon spoke before he had a chance, "Wow, that's awesome. Wanna dance?" He asked.

Zora shrugged, "Yeah. Why not?" Chad's eyes were wide as he watched the two walk away, leaving him speechless. So Zora knew now that he liked Sonny.

Well damn. He was dead meat.

-x-

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look, "Hey Chad." Her voice tinkled lightly. He smiled faintly, "Hey Sonny."

"So, you think my party is lame too?" She asked quietly, looking down to the floor. Chad tried to think of an insult but he couldn't hurt her even more, "No, it's great."

She lifted her head slightly, "Really?" She asked, smiling a little. "Yeah. Well, it will be once it gets started." He replied.

"Thanks Chad." Sonny beamed, noticing the unusually kind behaviour, "So, why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

"Well, I knew you'd expect me to be mean tonight, so I knew I just _had_ to be nice." He tried explaining his logic, which didn't make sense.

Sonny laughed, "Well then I definitely expect you to be mean tonight." "Well good... So, do you want a drink?" He asked her.

She sighed, "Sure, why not. I mean, it's not like I'm going to get drunk or anything..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please R&amp;R. I don't mind whether your reviews are critical, to help me, or telling me that you like my stories. <strong>

**I love hearing reviews like that, it gives me a reason to carry on writing for you guys.**

**Holly - xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a while to upload this next chapter, I've been on holiday. Anyway, enough of my excuses, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><em>3 hours and a <em>lot_ of beer later..._

"You know... what?" Sonny said, stumbling as she and Chad walked to join the others in the circle.

Chad tried to stop himself from laughing; he found this drunk Sonny very amusing, "What?" He replied, grabbing onto her arm just before she fell over, making her giggle like a small child.

At least Chad was still sober.

"I think..." She started, before swallowing and starting her sentence again, "I think... that you are an arrogant snob." She said and giggled again as he pulled her along.

"Oh really?" He asked her, smirking madly. She was about to reply but they had reached the circle of friends and a drunken Tawni shouted, "It's time... for _Spin the bottle!"_

Everyone cheered and Sonny plonked herself down on the floor ungracefully next to Portlyn and Chad placed himself carefully beside Sonny.

Surprisingly, out of all the people, Chad was the least drunk, but the most drunk, believe it or not, was Sonny.

"Okay, I'm first!" Tawni squealed, making the entire group of sober people jump out of their skin... just Chad, then.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Sonny, who was leaning dizzily on Chad's shoulder, but jerked up when she saw the bottle land on her.

"Sonny, truth or-" Tawni started. "Dare!" Sonny shouted excitedly, forgetting about her dizziness.

Tawni smirked lopsidedly and giggled, "I dare you... to kiss... Grady." Sonny's face dropped, "But... but... I don't wanna kiss Grady!" She moaned.

Grady, who was also a little drunk, laughed at her bizarrely mean comment, "I wouldn't want to kiss me either." Tawni sighed, "Okay, fine! I dare you to... kiss Chad."

Sonny laughed loudly, "I don't want-" "Sonny, you're kissing... Chad, whether you... like it... or not." Tawni stuttered, grinning.

"But..." Sonny started as everyone apart from Chad shouted "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Sonny bounded to her feet ungracefully, "Fine! You want kissing, I'll give you kissing!" She shouted.

Sonny leaned down to Chad, who was shocked by her sudden movement, and kissed him with force to show the others she wasn't afraid of a challenge.

She pulled away quickly before he could respond to her and landed on her butt beside him, "I think it's time to go now." Sonny said quietly.

She felt ashamed of kissing him like that, even though she was drunk, and the fact that he didn't kiss her back. She'd made a fool of herself.

Tawni laughed and grabbed her jacket, "Okay fine. See you... at work on Monday, Sonny." She replied as she walked- no, stumbled- towards the door, everyone following her apart from Chad.

After everyone had left her apartment, Sonny turned to Chad, "Why are you still here?" She slurred, tripping over the bottle as she climbed to her feet.

Chad reached out quickly to catch her, "Because you need someone to look after you."

Sonny wriggled out of his arms and tried to stand straight, "I do _not_ need _anyone_ to look after me!" She shouted, falling over, yet again, cutting her hand on a broken piece of glass.

Chad raised his eyebrows, "Really, Sonny? _Really_?" She sighed deeply, out of defeat, "Fine. Just help me up."

-x-

Sonny sat on the stool waiting for Chad to make her a dark black coffee, hoping to get her sober. "Here, drink this." Chad said, holding a mug of coffee out to her.

She grimaced and tried to push it away, "I don't want it." She replied. "Sonny, don't make me _force_ _it_ down your throat." Chad replied, pushing it back to her. "Fine." She moaned, and took a sip.

"How did you do this?" Chad asked, noticing the cut on her hand. Sonny stared at it too, "I must've cut it when I fell."

Chad opened his mouth, "The emergency kit is in the bathroom," Sonny said before he could ask. He grinned and disappeared to find it.

Sonny started to feel a little better after drinking another sip of coffee.

She felt more aware of herself as she rubbed her eyes, to find blue make-up on her hand. She didn't remember putting it on, so how did it get there?

Chad walked in and dumped the kit on the table. "Chad?" She asked and he turned at the sound of his name, "Why is my face blue?" She asked, her blue face now turning red.

He laughed, "I'm not sure. You went to the bathroom before and you came back with a blue face." She bit her lip in embarrassment.

"I've seen worse, trust me." Chad replied, grabbing a wipe out of the box. "Gimme your hand." He said to her, holding his hand out. She put her hand in his and he began to wipe the gash gently.

While Chad looked down at her hand, careful not to hurt her, Sonny stared up at his face in fascination, "Why are you being nice to me?" She asked.

Chad didn't take his eyes of her hand, "Because I feel like it." She frowned at his answer, "But- Ow!" She yelled, pulling her hand away from him.

"I'm sorry." Chad murmured, looking down. To Sonny, it didn't seem like he was apologizing for hurting her hand, but something more.

"It's okay." She answered, resting her hand back in his. He started to wipe it again, but for some reason it hurt even more than it did before.

"Chad, my hand... ow!" She started, not able to carry on because of the pain. "What do you want me to do?" He asked her anxiously.

"I don't know, please, just do something. There's a really sharp pain in my hand, please Chad..." She whispered, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

He got hold of her other hand and pulled her to the sink, "This is going to be cold. Okay?" He spoke softly, putting her hand under the cold tap.

She flinched as the water touched her sore hand, but it made it feel better almost immediately. "Are you okay now?" He asked her as she pulled her hand away from the water.

She nodded, "Thankyou. I'm sorry for being such an idiot." "Hey, we all have our moments." He murmured, wiping her tears away.

Slowly, Sonny's eyes were starting to droop and she leaned on Chad absent-mindedly, "What time is it?" He looked at his 100 dollar watch, "1.00am."

She groaned and rubbed her eyes, "I'm so tired." "Me too," Chad replied, letting out a huge yawn, "Will you be okay on your own now?"

"I think so. I suppose you better go then." He nodded, "Okay, can I just use the bathroom before I go?" "Yeah." Sonny said, stretching her arms, plopping down on the couch.

-x-

Chad quickly rushed to the bathroom to come back to a napping Sonny on the couch, "Sonny. Hey, Sonny." He whispered, shaking her slightly.

"No, leave me alone." She groaned, her eyes still closed tightly. "Sonny, c'mon, you need to get up and get into your bed." She wriggled but wouldn't budge off the sofa.

Chad sighed as he leant down and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You've given me no choice." He mumbled, and carried her to her room, eventually finding it, after going into 2 wrong rooms.

He placed her delicately onto her bed and pulled her cover over her quietly. "Sweet dreams Sonny." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

As he was about to pull away, Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck, still asleep.

"Sonny, let go." He whispered which didn't work. "Sonny." He tried again, his voice a little louder, which made her jump.

Her eyes snapped open and she suddenly realised her arms were around Chad's neck tightly and their faces were inches apart.

"Um, I'm...I'm sorry..." Sonny said awkwardly, releasing Chad from her grip.

Although she had let him go, he stayed with his face close to hers, "Don't worry about it." He said, and Sonny felt his cool breath on her face.

They gazed at each other for a long moment, staring deeply into each other's eyes, unmoving.

Chad's eyes flickered down, looking at her lips, then back up to her eyes. Slowly and delicately, he put his hand behind her head lifting it up a little, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

She swallowed nervously as he leaned down, gradually, warning her with his eyes. She knew what was coming, and surprisingly, she'd always desired it.

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants to read the next chapter? Good, because you'll have to review first...<strong>

**I might just upload the third and final chapter of this story tomorrow.**

**Okay, I _have to_ upload it tomorrow whether you like it or not because it's the final day for entry for xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's contest.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME A HAPPY BUNNY. (...Well, don't literally make me a happy bunny, that's just weird...)**

**Holly - xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is the last chapter! I'd like to wish xXxStompingOnRosesxXx a very happy birthday! **

**Also, here's the 20 dollars we agreed I'd give you, to let me win the competition... ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sonny closed her eyes contently, as their lips met, melting together perfectly. It was like they were made for one another.<p>

This kiss was so much better than her forced kiss in the game of Truth or Dare.

She felt Chad smile on her lips when she pulled him closer with his tie. As his hands moved downwards, towards her back, Sonny's hands moved towards his hair, making him growl playfully.

Giggling as they continued to kiss, Sonny interlocked her arms around Chad's neck instead, so he couldn't escape.

"You're _my_ prisoner now, Chad." She whispered softly in his ear as his lips trailed down to her neck. "Oh good." He murmured on her smooth skin.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, groaning, "Sonny, I have to go, if your mom comes back and finds us…" He stopped himself, shaking his head.

She reached for him, "She won't do. When she goes out with friends, which is _very_ rare, she always comes back late, we've got forever."

He shook his head again, "Sonny, do you know what time it is now?" "No, but it can't be _that_ la-" Chad cut her off, "Sonny, it's 2.30am."

Her mouth fell open and he extended his hand to close it gently. "Still, my mom usually gets back at like, 5am. That's another 2 and a half hours." She argued with a smile.

He sighed, looking like he was about to give in, "But, I'm tired?" He said back, shrugging helplessly, trying to think of an excuse so she wouldn't get into trouble.

"Sleep here." She replied, patting the space in her bed, with a slight grin appearing on her face.

"I have to go home, Sonny." Chad responded with a miserable frown. Sonny looked down sadly, feeling defeated, "Fine, if you want to go, just go already."

Chad placed both of his hands either side of her face and lifted it up, "I don't wanna leave, but I'm scared you'll get into trouble." "I won't get into trouble. I promise." She said firmly.

He raised one eyebrow. "Look, do you trust me?" She asked and he nodded, a confused look flashing across his face. "Good. So believe me when I say I'm not gonna get into _any_ trouble."

After a few moments of silent thinking, Chad smiled, "So, is that space still available?" He requested, pointing towards the bed.

Giggling and nodding like a small child, Sonny pulled the covers up and Chad slid onto the bed beside her, grinning.

He pulled the covers over him as Sonny cuddled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Softly, he kissed her forehead, "Goodnight beautiful." He whispered.

"I think you'll find it's good morning." Sonny laughed, making Chad smile widely.

-x-

As she walked through the door feeling a little disoriented, Connie dumped her bag onto the coffee table and trudged her way to her room slowly.

"Where are the damn painkillers?" She wondered aloud, as her foot throbbed from wearing those huge high heels. Suddenly, she realised Sonny had used them a few days ago.

Sighing, Connie staggered quietly to her daughter's room as she heard a small bump coming from inside. Curiously, she opened Sonny's door to find Sonny lying awake in bed.

"Oh, sorry honey, did I wake you?" Connie asked, wandering over to her. Sonny yawned and shook her head, "No, mom, it's fine. What's up?"

"I can't seem to find the pain killers, do you know where they are?" Sonny frowned, trying to think, "Um, I'm not sure." She replied, stretching her arms above her head.

"Well maybe you left them in your en-suite or something?" Connie asked, starting to walk towards Sonny's bathroom.

"No!" Sonny shouted, making her jump, "I mean…are you sure they're not in the main bathroom?" Sonny stuttered, trying to think of a plan.

"Okay, I'll go and have a look." She answered, giving her daughter a strange look. As her mother stepped out of her room and closed the door, Sonny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Chad, quick." Sonny hissed softly. He opened her bathroom door looking sheepish. "I told you." Chad whispered back as she gestured for him to come to her.

"Get under the bed." Sonny replied quietly, pointing underneath her. His eyes widened, "On the floor? But there might be spiders."

"Yes, Chad. On the floor! I know you don't like spiders-" "Not little ones." He interrupted. She sighed, shaking her head, "Just get under the bed before she comes back."

"Fine." He muttered, shimmying underneath the bed. "Stay there until I say so." Sonny murmured just as her mother opened the door.

"I can't find them. Are you sure they aren't in your bathroom?" She asked Sonny. Sonny shrugged to hide her anxiousness, "You can check if you want."

Sonny watched her mother open the door, "They are in here, Sonny!" Connie said as she walked out, closing the bathroom door, painkillers in her hand.

"Sorry mom, I thought I put them back." Sonny answered. "It's okay. Now, go back to sleep. I didn't mean to disturb you." Connie spoke, and walked to her room slowly.

When Sonny was sure her mom had gone she whispered, "Chad, you can come out now."

He squealed a little, "There's a spider. Ah, there's a spider. Get it off me!" Chad squirmed out from under the bed, walking around her room doing a jumpy dance.

"Chad, shut up!" Sonny hissed at him, rushing over to clamp his mouth shut with her hand. She reached to his shoulder where the spider was and dropped it out of her open window.

Sonny rolled her eyes and whispered, "You're such a baby, Chad." He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, "No I am _not. _I just don't like spiders."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, "But it's makes you kinda cute, too." "Cute? Can't I be, I don't know, sexy or hot? Not _cute._" He replied, laughing.

Laughing along with him she answered quietly, "Fine, you hot, sexy…monster…" she giggled, "I think we better sneak you out of here, before my mom comes back."

"I agree. Don't you, hot, sexy monster?" Connie appeared at her daughters door, glaring at the two teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's done! <strong>

**Now, you, who is reading this, YES YOU... I need you to review and tell me what you thought of the ending? I'm not sure it worked so I'd appreciate your opinions of it.**

**Holly - xox**


End file.
